This is an application for a five-year competing renewal of an NICHD Population Research Center Core Support Grant to the Population Research Institute (PRI) at The Pennsylvania State University. PRI is a multidisciplinary center that encourages, organizes, and supports research and training in demography. PRI researchers represent 11 academic departments from 6 Colleges. PRI first received NICHD funding in 1991. Since then, and largely as a result of P30 core funding, PRI has experienced an increase of 17 associates or affiliates, has developed a large portfolio of qualifying grants, and has nearly doubled the number of scholarly publications over the preceding five-year period. This application requests an increase in funding to build on past success while ensuring cost-efficiencies and stability in PRI's Administrative, Information, Computer, and Statistics Cores. PRI also is proposing a new Geographic Information Analysis Core, which builds on longstanding faculty strengths in spatial analysis and multilevel modelling techniques and provides an institutional mechanism for strengthening ties to Penn State's academically strong Departments of Statistics and Geography. Modest support also is requested for a new program development project in biodemography, which will support small-scale innovative research projects on the interface between biology and demography. This initiative builds on current faculty strengths in reproductive and biobehavioral endocrinology, and will be supported by matching monies from PRI. The renewal application lists 25 funded and 17 pending proposals as potential qualifying grants. A total of 13 current and 8 pending proposals will use the new GIA Core. PRI also maintains strong pre- and postdoctoral training programs with funding from NIA, Mellon Foundation, and Hewlett Foundation.